


Lost

by okaethen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, IKEA, Jaehyun is cute, M/M, Moving In Together, doyoung is done, lost in ikea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: doyoung loses jaehyun in ikea





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For Jas!

Doyoung  _ knew  _ this was going to happen. The moment Jaehyun had looked at him with stars in his eyes and said, “let’s go to Ikea!” Doyoung knew the two of them would get separated. He groaned as he roamed in between displays for bedrooms. He saw little kids running around and a couple trying to get a hold of them. Doyoung bit a smile as he watched the father pick up his son and kissed him.

Doyoung always wanted a family. Jaehyun knew it too. But of course, in life you have to take things step by step, and right now, Doyoung was moving in with Jaehyun. That was the reason why Doyoung was in this situation, now. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Doyoung swore under his breath as his eyes moved towards a large map of the store. Ikea was huge and it had lots of places to hide and Jaehyun could be anywhere at this point. Doyoung let go of Jaehyun’s hand to examine a really pretty lamp and all of a sudden his boyfriend had vanished. 

Doyoung pulled out his phone from his back pocket again and checked it for any messages. There weren’t any messages other than the one Johnny sent him, laughing at Doyoung’s predicament after the boy texted him about it. He sighed and went to his calls and tried Jaehyun’s cell again. It went straight to voicemail because  _ of course _ Jaehyun’s cell died. The universe was mocking him at this point. 

He wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up on the overpriced mint green couch on display and just sob in frustration. Not only was Jaehyun missing but the couch itself was really ugly and the interior designer in him wanted to burn it. What supposed to be a really fun day spent dragging his boyfriend from display to display and putting together different elements for the perfect room became a nightmare level hide and seek game. Maybe they could find each other in five hours, at the car, after the store kicked them out. Doyoung hit his head against a white bookshelf. 

He breathed in deeply and steeled himself, turning back towards the large map and looking for the cafeteria. If there was one place he knew his boyfriend was excited about getting to today, it was the cafeteria. He took a quick picture of the map and twisted on his heel, sure in his steps as he marched towards the cafeteria. Jaehyun  _ had _ to be there. 

Jaehyun was not there. Doyoung had scanned the area more times than it probably was appropriate yet still no Jaehyun. Doyoung wanted to give up and go home at that point. Who was Jaehyun? Doyoung surely didn’t know her. 

Suddenly, over the loudspeakers a female voice called over, “Attention please. Kim Doyoung please come to the customer help desk. Kim Doyoung, please make your way to the customer help desk. Your, err, child, Jaehyun, is waiting for you.”

Doyoung wanted the world the floor to open up and swallow him whole. His face flushed red, hot and embarrassed. Doyoung pulled the hood on his hoodie over his red ears as he pulled out the picture of the map and started to make his way towards the customer help desk. 

When he got there, he heard Jaehyun before he saw him. “Doie!” the boy cheered as he ran over towards his boyfriend. Doyoung looked up from the floor and opened his arms for his boyfriend to run into like he liked to do. Jaehyun would forever be a puppy. 

“You’re so stupid,” Doyoung grumbled when Jaehyun hugged him. “You’re so fucking stupid and I don’t know why I want to move in with you.” Doyoung’s annoyance simmered down when he felt Jaehyun against him. He was no longer bubbling up with worry and anxiety.

Jaehyun whined in his hold. “Doie you’re so mean to me.” He pouted. Doyoung rolled his eyes and kissed Jaehyun swiftly.

“It’s what you get for running off. I can’t take my eyes off you,” Doyoung retorted. Jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“So then don’t baby.” Doyoung had to physically restrain himself from shoving him. Instead he pinched Jaehyun’s side and the boy laughed loudly, his dimples deep and prominent. 

“You’re gross, let’s continue looking. I saw a really nice couch upstairs. Or we can grab lunch and look later?” Doyoung asked, taking Jaehyun’s hand back in his. He intertwined their fingers so Jaehyun wouldn’t slip so easily again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/okae_then)


End file.
